O Preço
by Lara Boger
Summary: Quando suas escolhas a levaram para longe de tudo que amava, fez valer a única razão para seguir o seu caminho. Mas o brilho da medalha dourada não parece tão resplandecente quanto pensou.


**Disclaimer:** Power Rangers, seus personagens e todas as suas temporadas não me pertencem, sendo propriedade – antigamente da Saban – e creio que agora da Disney (que estragou tudo). Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos e não ganho nada escrevendo isso.

**Sinopse:** Quando suas escolhas a levaram para longe de tudo que amava, fez valer a única razão para seguir o seu caminho. Mas o brilho da medalha dourada não parece tão resplandecente quanto pensou.

* * *

**O preço**

Luzes. Refletores sobre si.

Plateia: milhares de pessoas a sua volta milhares de câmeras e meninas como ela. Olhares cobiçosos e até invejosos pela chance que ia ter.

E curiosamente aquilo lhe parecia apenas um mero burburinho, como se nada disso existisse de verdade. Só havia ela mesma e a trave de equilíbrio a sua frente.

Não precisava pensar em nada naquele momento. Bastava deixar que seu corpo falasse por si.

Sua entrada na trave foi executada em um movimento sinuoso com tanta naturalidade que foi como se não houvesse qualquer dificuldade naquilo.

O som dos aplausos sequer lhe chegou aos ouvidos. Tudo longe demais de seus sentidos, ocupados demais em lhe manter plena diante da maior chance de sua vida. Se queria mostrar a si mesma que todas as escolhas e restrições tinham uma razão maior, aquele era o seu momento.

Quem a visse competir talvez não pudesse pensar que a trave de equilíbrio fosse tão estreita. Kimberly não hesitava diante dos movimentos de salto e acrobacia, fazendo aquilo parecer fácil. O domínio conquistado à duras penas através de uma rotina de treinamento exaustiva e dolorida onde não havia espaço para absolutamente nada além da ginástica. Sua própria vida parecia ser uma dimensão paralela.

O preço pago era alto demais para que desperdiçasse suas chances justamente agora, no último aparelho, na competição mais importante de sua vida.

Havia ido longe demais e não falharia agora. Dependia apenas de si mesma.

No fim de tudo, o último movimento, a saída do aparelho nem fora tão difícil assim. O salto que a Confederação de Ginástica julgava complexo foi desenhado no ar por seu corpo de uma forma instintiva, de um modo que não obteria menos que um abraço de urso vindo de seu treinador. Já quanto aos juízes, não poderia falar por eles. Ninguém jamais poderia supor o que passava em suas cabeças. E desde que isso não estragasse tudo, aceitaria de bom grado o que julgassem certo. Tinha a certeza absoluta da vitória, sabia que seu desempenho fora o melhor entre todas as competidoras, especialmente no que dizia respeito à trave.

Esse era o aparelho das rainhas, e Kimberly tinha absoluta consciência de seu talento. Não, não era pretensão. Sequer dizia isso em voz alta, e até mesmo suprimia qualquer pensamento a tal respeito. Pretensão era algo perigoso demais naquele esporte, naquele universo tão duro, porém dessa vez não vira necessidade de ser falsa consigo mesma.

Saudou os juízes e a plateia de forma costumeira e deixou o tablado, voltando para o lugar onde estava sua equipe e recebendo o já esperado abraço de seu treinador. Cumprimentou as companheiras de equipe, que assistiram ao seu desempenho no último aparelho da competição, recebendo os elogios daquelas a quem a inveja não parecia ser tão grande a ponto de negar a excelência de seu desempenho. Sentou-se junto a elas e ao lado do técnico, para esperar sua nota e o resultado não poderia ser melhor.

Ao ver sua nota, não se importou mais em tentar regularizar sua respiração, ainda acelerada pela intensidade dos exercícios. O sorriso bonito surgiu em seus lábios assim como a expressão eufórica pelo sonho finalmente conquistado. Com aquele resultado, os juízes reconheceram seus anos de esforço e a levaram ao topo.

Ao topo do pódio, o topo do esporte, o topo do mundo. O seu verdadeiro lugar.

No alto do pódio, ouviu seu nome ser pronunciado solenemente pelo narrador do evento ao anunciar o resultado, dizendo ao mundo de Kimberly Ann Hart era a dona da medalha de ouro daquelas olimpíadas. Abaixou o corpo para recebe-la em seu pescoço, e uma vez em seu lugar, pegou-a em suas mãos, para apreciá-la devidamente, ainda que receasse tocá-la, como se isso pudesse causar máculas ao prêmio.

E naquele brilho dourado, foi capaz de vislumbrar tudo o que havia passado. Os anos de restrições e dedicação intensa, de lesões, de dietas austeras, da sanha em ultrapassar a dor e o cansaço... da distância das pessoas que amava. Tudo isso por escolha própria. Em busca daquela medalha e do seu auge naquele esporte tão duro, abandonara sua posição como ranger rosa, os amigos, o namorado...

Abandonara tudo em nome da ginástica, assim como as várias meninas contra quem competira. Tudo para estar ali onde estava agora, dona daquele prêmio para o qual dera o sangue e pelo qual muitas delas seriam capazes de matar ou morrer. Para ver o brilho dourado daquela medalha em suas mãos e ter aquele momento de glória.

O problema era que a medalha não brilhava tanto assim. Não diante de todas as escolhas. Não ao lembrar do rapaz moreno de cabelos longos e traços indígenas a quem deixara para trás, cujo nome volta e meia lhe vinha aos lábios durante as poucas horas de sono.

Tinha valido a pena deixar tudo em troca de coisas que se esgotavam tão rápido?

Fechou os olhos, pensando no quanto desejava que Tommy estivesse ali, mas logo se dando conta da realidade. Provavelmente ele estava assistindo a competição pela TV, se isso realmente lhe interessasse, se ainda se lembrasse.

Tentou cogitar em como seria se houvesse recusado a proposta de deixar Alameda dos Anjos para treinar longe dali. Quando ainda pensava ser possível conciliar tudo. Ou se não tivesse escrito aquela carta.

Ah... doera tanto escrevê-la. Porém não pode negar que seus ombros ficaram mais leves ao se ver livre daquilo que a impedia de estar ali plenamente. Tommy não lhe escrevera em resposta, mas não esperava mesmo por isso. Sabia o resultado de cada palavra escrita e não podia se arrepender agora. Não tinha o direito.

Foram lembranças que duraram pouco, pois logo o transe foi quebrado. Havia formalidades e rituais a cumprir.

Logo muniu-se do seu melhor sorriso, recebendo os flashes vindos das lentes que os fotógrafos apontavam em sua direção, em busca da melhor imagem daquela que agora fazia parte do rol das melhores atletas do planeta. A plenitude de sua carreira e de seus sonhos.

Se esse era o seu momento, queria ter tudo.

Mesmo que no fim esse _tudo_ houvesse lhe tirado aquilo que jamais poderia reaver.

_**Fim**_


End file.
